That's my baby
by Tears On The Balcony
Summary: Alice has seen a vision of the future like she has never seen before. Who know vampires could concieve? Based on Breaking Dawn when Bella finds out she is pregnant. ((23/11/12 - Hey guys! I'd completely forgotten about this story, but I'm thinking of continuing it. I'll be starting over and fleshing things out a bit. Who's interested?))
1. Original from 2008!

_((Hey guys! It's been foreverrrr since I've last been on here. I'd completely forgotten that I'd even started this story until I got an email a couple of days ago saying that someone had added it to their favorites. So, I logged on, read through some review comments, and decided to have a go at continuing it. Obviously, this story was started 4 years ago (Four years! Holy crap I was fourteen then!), and since then my writing style has changed a LOT, though hopefully in a good way. So, I've decided to completely revamp this and start it over from scratch. The content of the first chapter is the same, but I've fleshed it out a lot and gave it some substance seeing as it was mostly all speech before._

_I'm planning on continuing this, but it'll be around college work, so give me a chance! I'm not promising any speedy speedy updates. I'm leaving in the original start for those of you who have seen it before, and on the next page is the new updated version. I hope you like the newer one better! So, please, please, please leave me some comments and criticisms and tell me what you think. This is the first time I've ever seriously worked on a fanfic, so I'm more than open for hearing what you think! Thanks all, Ciao! x ))_

ORIGINAL

Alice P.O.V

I ran through the double doors separating the dinning area from the living area. "Carlisle!" I all but screamed, my usually calm and catchy voice high and scratchy. I skidded to a stop, the movement all but invisible. Carlisle, Edward, and Bella all turned and looked at me. I took in each anxious face etched with curiosity and worry. I fell to my knees, breathing deeply, not that I needed to breathe. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Alice?" Carlisle's voice was barely more than a whisper. "What did you see?"

I looked up at him, he was crouching next to me. He looked worried. I could only imagine what my face must look like. My gaze drifted over to Edward, leaning forward slightly on his toes, his mouth a tight, straight line. I looked at Bella, her heart beat was faster than normal. My gaze dropped to her stomach. She held one hand protectively over her faintly visible bump. I shuddered.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked again, slightly louder this time. My gaze never left Bella's stomach. "Tell me Alice."

"I need to talk to you." I'm not sure whether I said the words or just mouthed them. "It's important."

Carlisle turned, his gaze followed mine. "Ah. Edward, Bella, give us a moment."

They didn't argue, just walked silently from the room. I could feel Edwards gaze on me the whole time.

Carlisle sat next to me on the floor, not making contact, but close enough for me to be comforted. I knew he would wait for me to tell him, not force me to speak before I was ready. For that I was grateful. I took a deep breath.

"Bella's having twins you know?" I started, my voice was indifferent now. "They're going to kill her." I looked up at Carlisle's face.

"All the myths have said that she won't survive, Alice."

"I saw a way for her to live, for them to live. Rose is going to love it."

"Rose?"

"Yeah, it's going to be her dream come true. You know how's she's always been about having kids."

His eyebrows knitted together ever so slightly.

"What does this have to do with the… with Bella?"

"I saw her agreeing to let you take them out of her if you had a way to keep them alive. I saw you taking them out of her and putting one in Rosalie and one in…" I didn't finish that sentence. I couldn't. It didn't seem real.

"I also saw that Bella would almost die as you took them out of her, so while you put them in…us, Edward bit her."

"Alice, I-"

"I then saw in a few years time Rosalie surrounded with a good half a dozen children. They were vampire children, but not like the immortal children. These children grew. They were full blooded vampire children, if you get what I mean." I was silent for a minute or too. "Bella was also holding a child. Because she was turned whilst pregnant her body was still able to conceive… I think that's the only reason she agreed, because she was able to have more."

"How…How does Rosalie have… more?"

"I think it's because she had a half formed baby planted into her and it allowed her body to change in a way that would allow the baby to carry to term. Then because her body had already done it once there was nothing stopping it from doing it again. You're the doctor, Carlisle, you should know this stuff." I smiled a bit, "It's not exactly high on my list of need-to-knows."

We laughed together.

"Carlisle?" It was Esme. She was at the doorway looking in.

"Come in, Esme." Carlisle smile at her.

"I couldn't help but overhear the end of your conversation there, but do you really think that will work?"

Carlisle reached out his hand towards her which she took. She gently pulled her down so she was kneeling in front of us.

"It's has to work Esme. Alice has seen it."

"It just doesn't seem possible to take a baby out of its mothers' body, put it in another, and for it to live."

"These aren't human babies we're talking about, Esme. Edward isn't human."

"I know. When is this supposed to happen? How far through does Bella have to be for this to work and for her to be safe?"

"Esme, she isn't going to be safe." I said. "She nearly dies, that's why Edward has no choice but to change her."

If was possible for a vampire to get paler, then I'm sure Esme would have. I almost laughed out loud.

"This is...certainly going to be challenging." She whispered.

She was certainly right about that.

Challenge number one: Explaining it to Bella and Edward


	2. Chapter One: Alice's Visions

**NEW STARTOVER**

Peace never lasts for long before it is shattered into a million little pieces. Some people are able to find all of those pieces and put them back together again to make a whole, but for most, once shattered, the pieces are lost. Things are never the same again, no matter how close to normalcy things might seem, there will always be differences, and those differences are the missing parts of peace that we have lost forever.

There is no easy way of telling when that peace is going to be shattered to pieces, but for one girl, life has it's own advanced warning mechanism inside her own head. Alice Cullen. There are very few people in this world who can say that they are clairvoyant and actually mean it. Most are magicians; fools who have discovered a technique and will do anything to make people believe that it is genuine, yet it never is. It's all a scam for money. Most of them have work from guesswork, doing their research in advance so that they know all the right things to say. How hard is it for someone who claims to be a median to stand on a stage and say they sense a young man named Joe. Joe could really be Jonathan, oh yes, that's right, this just heard his name wrong. That's your uncle Jonathan you say?

Guesswork. Mind tricks. False illusions. Alice, on the other hand, is no magician. There is no guesswork or pretending to what she can do, nor any prior researching necessary for her to see the things that she does. She has no control over when or where the visions seize her, but what she sees is genuine snippets of future possibilities. No future is set in stone, that much has become clear over the years. What she sees is subject to change to the point where things can turn out the complete opposite of how she envisioned them to be, but that doesn't make her visions any less real. What she sees are the results of choices made by the individuals the sees. If something leads them to change how they would react to a situation, or delays them from doing something at a specific time, then things can change drastically.

Her visions are often peacekeepers, not peacebreakers. If a vision occurs of those who are closest to her she often has time enough to change the course of their future. So, there can be some flight disruptions in the process, yet alive is better than dead, and angry is better than injured, and so on and so forth. Usually, her visions don't bother her as much as one might expect they would, as all they are easily fixed and resolved, but this day, things were about to change.

There was no room for peacekeeping in what she saw that day, and that terrified her. What she saw _was_ the most peaceful option, yet even that involved irreversible change that could never be undone, and it risked life and limb endlessly. The other option, was death. One death. Some sorrow. The vision? Chaos.

* * *

_Alice P.O.V_

"Carlisle!?" That was shrill, extremely, yet I couldn't find the time to care about the sound of my own voice in that moment. All I knew was that it echoed down the hallway, reverberating off the walls and resounding throughout the house. He had heard me, of that I had no doubt. There was no way that he could have missed it, anyone with sharp hearing like ours with a couple of miles probably heard that considering how loud I'd yelled it. All I cared about, though, was finding Carlisle. I _had_to talk to him. Now.

As I raced through the dining room I could hear the sound of a vase hitting the ground behind me, disturbed by the speed at which I flew past, stirring up a whorl of wind in my haste. The double doors that separated the dining room from the living room flung back with enough force to shatter the plaster of the walls and leave sizeable dints in the door knobs. Had there been glass in those doors, she was sure they would have shattered under the force, too. "Carlisle!"

I skidded to a stop in the middle of the room, my legs giving way beneath me and leaving me to clatter to the ground on my knees. I took several deep shuddering breaths, my arms wrapped around my waist and rocking slightly. I didn't need to breathe, none of us did, but it's a human coping method that most people with grow accustomed to turning to in difficult times, and while, yes, we are vampires, we were once human too, and old habits die hard. You'll find a lot of vampires will continue to mimic the motions of breathing once they're turned, not because they want to, but because it feels so natural. Most don't even realize that they're doing it.

At that moment in time though, kneeling on the floor, I was more than aware of the fact that I was breathing. I would accept anything as a way of calming my nerves and forcing away the visions that I'd just seen. But I couldn't force them away; I need to remember them, to tell them to Carlisle so that he could make the right decision here. Whatever happened though, things from this point forward were going to change, drastically.

And hand touched my shoulder sending a wave of comfort through me, just knowing that he was there. I shuddered involuntarily, still shaken from what I had seen. It was so vivid and graphic that parts of it seemed almost like the stuff that nightmares are made of, except that this could, and likely would, be a reality that I'd have to face. The very idea of what I'd seen coming true was terrifying.

"Alice? What did you see?" Carlisle's voice was little little more than a whisper as he crouched beside me. Taking another deep breath I looked up at him, not missing the worried look that crossed his face. He knew. He always knew.

I could only imagine what my face must have looked like in that moment. Haunted, perhaps? I felt it. Closing my eyes I took several more deep breaths, trying to detach myself from what I'd seen emotionally, and trying to see it as just a movie reel, a series of images that I could observe from afar, not a part of my own life.

A scuff caught my attention and my eyes shot open, drawn to where both Bella and Edward were currently standing. Edward's face was serious, his attention riveted, eyes on my, unblinking. He knew just as well as Carlisle that what I'd seen wasn't something that was going to bode well for anyone. Edward had always been the type who wanted to know everything - every detail and every possibility, and it was clear that in that moment he was waiting, like a hawk eyeing up it's next prey. He wanted to know what I knew, but this wasn't something that I could talk to him about. Not right now. I needed to talk to Carlisle, and just Carlisle.

Bella. She stood right next to Edward, one hand held protectively over the faintly visible bump that had just started to protrude from her stomach. Her unborn. If only she knew what I knew in that very moment, then she may not feel so protective. This was why I needed to talk to Carlisle alone. If Bella heard what I had to say then... Then what? I didn't even know. What I did know, was that her heart rate was much faster than usual, a sign that she also knew that something was wrong, and that something was about to happen.

"Alice?" My gaze flicked only briefly back to Carlisle before returning straight to Bella's stomach again. "Tell me, Alice."

I shook my head and swallowed hard. It felt as if my mouth had suddenly gone very dry, though that was probably a psychological human thing that I still clung to. [b]"Alone. It's important." I couldn't speak to him with Bella and Edward in the room, but especially not with Bella there.

I don't think it took Carlisle long to twig onto what it was that I needed to talk to him about. His gaze followed mine over to where the other two stood, and to where Bella held her stomach protectively. "Ah, I see. Edward, Bella. A moment?"

Bella looked like she was about to argue but with a quick hand squeeze from Edward she closed her mouth, not allowing the words to escape. Usually, I'd have expected that it would be the other way around, and that it would be Edward who would insist on staying, but maybe he could sense that this was something that Bella really didn't need to hear right now. I couldn't miss the warring battle on his face as he contemplated just leaving or demanding to stay. Eventually, the two of them walked silently out of the room, though I could feel Edward's gaze on my the whole time. I had the feeling that no matter what he was told to do, he was still going to stay within hearing distance, and I worried about what that would mean.

Once we were alone in the room, Carlisle moved so that he was sitting next to me on the floor, not quite touching, but close enough that I knew he was there and for him to lend a comforting presence. I didn't feel rushed into speaking with him around, which I was grateful for, but what I'd seen in my vision really was a matter of importance, and no matter how hard it might be, I needed to tell him about it. I needed to break the emotional connection with it, but that was proving harder to do than I'd originally expected.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling a that humane comfort that came with it. "Bella's having twins, you know?" Somehow, don't ask me how, my voice remained indifferent, casual even, especially compared to that shrill yell as I'd came through the door. "They're going to kill her."

I was really hoping that Edward wasn't within hearing distance at that moment. I couldn't hear him, but that didn't mean he wasn't lurking just on the edge of where he could hear what we were saying. That was usually an advantage of being a vampire - the hearing - though at times like this it became an absolute nightmare to deal with. There was no such thing as privacy when you had hearing as sensitive as ours.

I looked up at Carlisle, noting that the expression on his face hadn't changed at all. He didn't seem surprised when I said Bella was having twins or when I'd said that they would kill her, but then again, he was the doctor, and had been for many, many years. He'd no doubt already worked out that she was having twins, and as for the rest? "All the myths have said that she won't survive, Alice."

My gaze drifted across to the doorway that I'd seen Bella vanish through. "I saw a way for her to live - for them to live... Rose is going to love it." Of course Rose would love it, it would be like a dream come true for her. For me? It scared me, that much I knew.

"Rose?" Carlisle looked confused, this conversation clearly not going the way that he'd expected it to. I wasn't crazy, he just didn't know what I knew, but finding the words to explain what I'd seen was hard. To see something and be able to recall it was the easy part. To translate those images into meaningful words that gave credit to the visual? That was a lot harder to do.

"Yeah. It's going to be her dream come true." I could only look at Carlisle for a brief few moments before I felt the need to look away again. How on earth did I explain what I'd seen to him? "You know how she's always been on about wanting to have kids."

Carlisle looked even more confused now than what he had been just before. My sister, Rosalie, had a strong mothering instinct, even if it wasn't always obvious at first. She'd been turned before she'd had the chance to have any children of her own, and no matter what she did, being a vampire prevented her from having children. She was bitter about that, everyone knew. She just manages to hide her desire for a family behind a well built facade, coming across as cold and uncaring a lot of the time, but we all know the truth... If only she wouldn't take her resentment out on Bella.

"What does this have to do with the... with Bella?"

I shuddered, remembering what came next in the vision that I'd seen. "I saw her agreeing to... to let you," I struggled to find a word that would adequately sum up what I'd seen. "'take them out' of her if you had a way to, you know, ensure they lived." If there was one thing that Bella had made clear, it was that she wanted her baby to survive, whatever the cost or consequence. "I saw you talking them out of her and putting them in... one in Rose and the other..." I couldn't finished that sentence. The words jammed in my throat. It didn't seem possible. It didn't seem real. "I also saw Bell almost die as you did it, so, while you put them in, you know... Edward bit her." Why couldn't I say 'me' or 'us'? Probably because the very idea of it was absolutely terrifying to me.

Carlisle frowned, a look crossing his face that'd I'd seen too many times before. It was the look that meant he was going to try and gently tell me that it wasn't possible and that I need to think back and see whether there was something in my visions that I'd missed. It was no secret that my visions sometimes came in disjointed sections, scenes jumping from one thing to the next and giving me no time to process what they meant. But there was no buts or maybes with what I'd just seen. today. "Alice, I-"

No, I couldn't let him start telling me, in subtler terms, that I was crazy. I knew what I'd seen, and this time, there were no mistakes. I'd been wrong in the past, but this was now. "I saw the future, too. A few years time... Rosalie, surrounded with more children. Vampire children, not like the immortal ones." It had been the strangest thing to watch at the time, but it hadn't taken long to work out what I'd seen. "They were full blooded vampire children."

When I see visions of the future it's usually refrained to a short space of time. Sometimes I can see a series of clips spanning over a week or two, maybe even a month or so, but it's rarely any longer than that. This time, however, I saw not only what could happen in the immediate future, but also what things would be like several years down the line. It was something I'd never known to happen before. "They grew, Carlisle. They grew. They were full blooded vampires that grew, just like normal children grow."

Carlisle shook his head, not in a gesture of defiance against what I was saying, he was just trying to process everything that I was saying. I knew. It was hard even for me to take in, and I was the one who'd seen it and was explaining it. His eyes were on the floor but if I could see the cogs turning in his head in that moment I was sure they would be working overtime to keep up with all the questions and possibilities that flooded him.

I hesitated, not sure whether to continue talking, but ultimately, he needed to know everything that I'd seen. "Bella was also holding a child. Because she was turned whilst pregnant her body was still able to conceive. That's why she agreed to it. They lived, and she could have more."

It sounded completely bizarre, but really, it wasn't. That was kind of why Bella was pregnant in the first place, wasn't it? Because of the state of Edward's body when he'd been turned, it had been possible. If Bella was turned while she was already pregnant then she her body wouldn't forget like it usually did - for the likes of myself and Rosalie who were both incapable of having children of our own. For both of us, our bodies lost that ability to alter itself to the state of pregnancy, and it was something that Rose was bitter about each and every day.

"How... How does Rosalie have... more?"

That was a very good question, but as I thought back I knew that the vision had given me enough information to be able to fill in the blanks on my own and work it out. It was simple really. "I think it's because she had a half formed baby planted into her. It allowed her body to change in a way that would allow the baby to carry to term. Being vampire, the baby would be able to fight off any attacks that her body initially made, whereas a new fetus doesn't have the strength to." Carlisle was asking me about it in terms of the future, but I could speak of it in terms of the past. I spoke of what I'd seen, not what was going to come, as the concept seemed too far fetched to be possible.

"Because her body had already done it once there was nothing stopping it from doing it again..." There was probably some kind of medical or scientific explanation that would make sense of what happened in a much better way than how I could explain it. "You're the doctor, Carlisle, you should know this stuff." I forced a smile. "It's not exactly high on my on my list of need-to-knows."

We both managed to laugh. There were several ways to deal with a bad situation - worry endlessly, cry, or laugh. OUr theory is that it's best to laugh, and try and keep our heads on top of things, not fall under the pressure.

At attention was drawn at the sound of footsteps approaching and we both looked up together, just a few moments before Esme appeared in the doorway. She stopped there, looking between us for a moment.

Carlisle spoke first. "Come in, Esme." He sent her a smile - the sort they always seemed to share. Their love was inspiring sometimes, like nothing I'd seen for a long time. It felt like their bond in their relationship was even greater than the bond I had with Jasper, and that had to be saying something. Watching them, my mind was temporarily freed from the trappings of my vision.

"I couldn't help but overhear the end of your conversation." She smiled sadly down at me, moving closer to us before her gaze returned to Carlisle. "Do you really think that will work?"

Carlisle stood, reaching down a hand to me to pull me to my feet. I accepted, then stood there unsteadily, feeling shaky and uncertain; a feeling I wasn't particularly familiar with. Carlisle's attention was drawn back to Esme yet again and he reached for her hand, pulling her closer and giving her a squeeze at the same time. "It has to work, Esme. Alice has seen it."

She shook her head. "It just doesn't seem possible." She shook her head, seeming losing herself in her thoughts for a few moments, and I think we both knew where her thoughts had led her in that moment. "I mean, to take a baby out of its mother's womb, put it in another, and for it to live?"

She was right. It didn't sound possible. It didn't even sound remotely possible. To make things sound even more unreal,, the plan was to implant the babies into vampire bodies - bodies that had previously been rendered incapable of holding and birthing a child. None of this sounded possible, but yet I'd seen it, so it was. I was holding onto the belief that there was a whole lot of luck and a whole lot of faith involved in this.

Carlisle gave Esme's hand another soft squeeze. "These aren't human babies we're talking about. Edward isn't human." But Bella was, and that worried me.

"I know that, Carlisle." Esme worried her bottom lip, a nervous habit that she still held onto from her more human days. "When is this supposed to happen? How far through does Bella have to be for this be work and for her to be safe?"

Safe... If only it was safe, but it couldn't be. Not for any of us. What was going to happen put all of our lives at risk not just Bell's, but she was the mortal in all of this, and we had to think of her safety first. We, on the other hand, were a little more resistant to harm and injury than Bella.

"Esme..." That look, once again, passed between them and I had to look away. I didn't know why, but it seemed like such a personal moment. It felt almost as if they were communicating without words, and that was something that I didn't want to interrupt, as silly as it sounds.

The silence between them continued but the intensity of it was growing too much to bear. "She's not going to be safe." I broke whatever little connected moment it was that they were having, eventually managed to return my gaze to theirs. "She nearly dies. That's why Edward has no choice but to change her."

I didn't even want to think about what it would mean for our family if this idea all went wrong. Bella would likely end up dead, her unborn twins, too, and where would that leave Edward? Not to mention Rosalie... Her hopes would be raised at the very possibility of what this could mean for her, then those hopes would be shattered for her. Gone. And Carlisle... well, he was the one who was going to have to do this whole thing, and if it went wrong, I don't even want to imagine the amount of guilt that he would pile on himself. He'd blame himself for it, that's just how he was. And me, also. I would feel more guilt and remorse than I've ever known in my life, and I'd forever be looking back on this one moment, right now, in the middle of the dining room spilling it all out to Carlisle and Esme.

But if I didn't tell him, and he didn't try, then Bella would still end up dead, and Edward would still be affected. The only real difference would be that Rosalie's hopes wouldn't have been raised. But me? I'd probably feel even worse.

"This is... certainly going to be challenging." Esme's gaze drifted to the doorway where I'd last seen Bella and mine followed hers, as did Carlisle's. No one answered her, but we were all thinking exactly the same thing: Challenging didn't even come close to describing this situation. Challenge number one: Explaining it to Bella and Edward...


End file.
